


such an exhibitionist

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Ignis wants to play with Noctis' nipples at the Assassin's Festival.





	such an exhibitionist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt and viewable in its original format [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6605585#cmt6605585). Nothing long, just some fun.
> 
> Also I highly suggest you check out loshka's "sneak a snack" fanart as it was the primary inspiration for me wanting to fill this. ([tumblr](http://loshka.tumblr.com/post/165175193460/sneak-a-snack-available-in-print-shop) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/loshka_toska/status/906738417844748289))

Ignis is a patient man. Honestly, he prides himself in it - but watching Noctis from across the marketplace, watching his prince, _his lover_ teasing him is too much. He's just playing with himself at this point, gratuitous and performative and Ignis has half a mind to cross the market and press him into a corner, get his hands under that loosely draped fabric and make him squirm and whimper.

Instead, he just watches.

The strap of Noctis’ cosplay just barely obscures his nipple and as Ignis stares, he drags the rigid bit of leather across his chest, breath hitching as it bumps his sensitive nipple. He has his chin to his chest, staring greedily down at his nipples growing puffier by the second and transfixed by his own reactions. Ignis sucks in a breath as he watches, exerting a considerable amount of effort to remain focused on the shopkeeper he's engaged in conversation when his boyfriend is across the way practically putting on a damn show.

Noctis raises his head to look around as if he's only just remembered he's in public, locking eyes with Ignis through the crowd. His fingers are still dragging across his chest, fingers teasing his exposed nipple as he bites back a moan, his eyes heavy. Ignis feels himself licking his lips, imagining all too well the salt tang of Noctis’ skin, the brush of his hardened nipple against Ignis’ lips he's bitten raw in anticipation.

When Ignis can hear his soft whimper all the way across the market, he's done. The few hundred feet across the marketplace seems like mere inches with how long his strides are, how fast he makes his way to his little prince. Noctis looks up at him and smiles, soft and dazed as he twines his arms up around Ignis’ neck, allowing ample room for ignis’ hands to skim up his sides, settling in so his fingers can brush just enough over his oversensitive nipples. Noctis cries out when he does, pressing his face into Ignis’ cheek and moaning against it.

“Honestly, Noct,” Ignis chastises as he rolls one of the puffy little nubs between his thumb and index finger. “Such an exhibitionist.”

Noctis positively _whimpers_ and Ignis is amazed - normally it would take him hours of teasing to get Noctis into a flustered state like this, absolutely _needy_. “Wanted you to c’mere,” he slurs into Ignis’ cheek as Ignis rubs the pad of his thumb over his half-exposed nipple, teasing the other through the fabric covering it.

He drags Noctis away and pushes him down into a hay bale, watching the way his eyes grow wide and his lips part to let out a soft little cry of surprise.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Ignis asks as he lowers himself to his knees, leaning over Noctis. He looks lewd and debauched already: color high on his pretty cheeks, pupils blown wide and turning his stormy eyes almost black, a hand above his head and the other resting on his chest. “Do you have any idea at all?”

Noctis’ full lips curl into a smile as he lets his thumb brush over his nipple, arching up into the sensation as he does. Almost breathless, he answers “Maybe.”

Ignis can't help it. Noctis’ nipple looks perfect: kissable, _suckable_ , still semi-hidden behind the bothersome strap of his cosplay. Ignis wrenches it out of the way, pushes it and lets his finger circle the puffy nub once, twice, before the way his mouth is watering overcomes him and he bends to take it into his mouth. Noctis cries out sharply, arching his back and pushing his tit into Ignis’ mouth and panting his nickname, _iggyiggyiggy_ coming out in short breaths.

Dissatisfied with the lack of skin Noctis is baring, Ignis brings his hand to Noctis’ other nipple. He rubs it soft, gentle, letting his fingers find the hard shape of his nipple through the fabric before he drags it harshly away, baring his flushed chest to the air. The heat is all around them, cloying but the barest movement of the air when the fabric rustles is enough of a chill to make him whimper.

Noctis cries out and nods frantically, rustling the hay beneath him as he spreads his legs. Ignis can _smell_ how turned on he is, the thick smell of his arousal, hot skin and sweat. He can see his little cock tenting the costume leggings when he looks between his legs and _gods_ , he likes that, would love to take _that_ into his mouth too, swallow him down easily and keep his hands busy on his sensitive tits.

He could make Noctis come like this. He's been worked up all day, sticky and drowsy in the oppressive heat, hot and bothered already under Ignis’ hands when he'd strapped him into the costume. Could drag it out of him, leave him shuddering and whimpering as he came in his borrowed clothes, ruining his outfit just because Ignis’ tongue knows just how to flit over his nipple, because Ignis’ fingers know just to pinch.

Ignis drags his hand down Noctis’ body, scraping his blunted nails over his lightly muscled belly towards his eager little cock and Noctis whines, shakes his head where it's thrown back against the dry bed of hay and closes his calloused hand around Ignis’ wrist. Slowly, desperately he tugs his hand back up, guiding it so Ignis’ long fingers are brushing over his neglected nipple again, gasping “Ignis, please,” as his chest heaves with it.

“I'll take care of you,” Ignis murmurs as his lips latch on again to Noctis’ tender chest. “No need to beg, dear one.”

It's a miracle, he thinks, that his names for Noctis are so chaste even when he wants to positively devour him; when he's straining against his own _uncomfortably_ tight cosplay leggings, when he has half a mind to fall back into the hay himself and drag Noctis into his lap and onto his cock, to guide the roll of Noctis’ wanton hips as he sucks on his nipples.

“Yeah, don't stop,” Noctis pants as Ignis pinches his abused nipple again, nails digging into the meat of his pec as he teases it. “Iggy, don't stop, don't stop -”

He almost butts his head into Ignis’ when he moves to sit up just enough to get his hands up under the robes, moving just enough to lift his hips and tug the leggings down and Ignis turns his gaze downward just in time to see Noctis’ cock spring free. It’s flushed and shining, dripping onto the tight channel of his fist when he curls his fingers around it, bucking his hips into the touch. Satisfied, he flops back down with a soft sigh, moaning as he tugs on his cock. There’s no real rhythm to it, no sort of finesse but Ignis can see from the corner of his eye, when he flicks his tongue over Noct’s overstimulated nipple he squeezes tighter.

Ignis has half a mind to reach down and still the frantic jerk of his hand, to tell him _no, pet_ and make him come just from the attention paid to his chest. He knows he could do it, knows the order would just push Noctis closer to the edge but he allows it. He puts his attention towards alternating his tongue’s between each of Noctis’ puffy nipples, so hard they’re almost painful against his lips but the sweat dripping down his chest tastes so good he can’t complain.

“Iggy, ‘m gonna…” he whines, pawing at his cock and using his free hand to snake up Ignis’ shoulder and into his hair, fingers combing out the gel as he tugs blearily on it. Ignis hums contentedly and Noctis arches sharply when the sound makes Ignis’ tongue thrum against his nipple, hand pressing down _hard_ atop Ignis’ head to keep his mouth where it is, to keep his tongue laving over his skin.

Ignis shifts his weight and drags his hand once more down between Noctis’ legs, running his fingers up the insides of his thighs before gently nudging Noctis’ hand away to replace it with his own. His cock is hot and rock-hard in his grip, sticky and leaking and he barely has time to brush his fingertip across the head before it’s pulsing in his hand and Noctis is coming. Ignis can feel the labored rise and fall of Noctis’ chest against his lips, can feel the way he’s shaking from the places their bodies connect.

“Such a pretty thing,” Ignis says as he sits back on his heels, looking down at Noctis disheveled and debauched with his leggings tugged down, his cock still half-hard between his legs and his dark, pretty nipples. “So responsive, Noct.”

Noctis pouts as Ignis reaches to brush his fingers over one of them, biting down hard on his lip as he tries not to cry out. He gasps out _“Ignis”_ breathy and high, panting as Ignis teases already painfully overstimulated nipples. It makes Ignis’ dick pulse, the head of it damp and sticky against the leggings and thankfully obscured by the robes.

“Well then, let’s have some attention for me, shall we?” Ignis asks, and Noctis nearly trips over his own ruined cosplay as he crawls eagerly towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW, I know...nothing for Ignis. But the prompt wasn't _about_ Ignis, it was about _Noctis_...or at least that's my excuse??
> 
> I am [tsunderestorm](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) on twitter if you'd like to chat!


End file.
